The New Girl
by QueenTigris
Summary: Romance for my fav. character! Kurt! The Fuzzy Man falls in love with the new girl on the X-Men team. She has fur, a tail, and pointy ears just like him! What are the abilities of this mysterious girl? CHAPTER 3 UP!! R&R plz!
1. Prologue: A Vile Stench that Speaks of B...

A/N: I was in the middle of writing my other story, Bad Memories, when I got this great idea for another fanfiction. This is another Kurt romance story. Not a marysue. I just like to create new characters that are like Kurt (as in covered with fur and have a tail) for him to fall in love with. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any X-Men: Evolution characters. :( I only own this series of events in which The Fuzzy Man falls in love with the new girl on the X-Men team. Oh, Yeah! Rhita belongs to me too, so don't try any funny business.  
  
The New Girl  
  
Prologue: A Vile Stench That Speaks of Boo-Boos  
  
Logan zoomed down the avenue on his motorcycle. Cerebro had recently picked up a new mutant and the Professor meant to get to her first. But it was difficult to locate her because she had no records to show who she was. Apparently she was an illegal immigrant and there were no records on her that contained any useful information; not even a photograph or a name. The Professor thought that when she had realized she had special gifts that she had panicked and fled from where ever she had been living to America, and at the moment Cerebro had tracked her to this area of the town.  
  
Logan skidded to a stop at the curb of the road. He sniffed the air with his super-powered nose. There was the mixed smells of car exhaust, oil, and fast food restaurants in the air. But there was something... different. Blood. Logan dismounted his motorcycle and stepped onto the curb. He sniffed the air again, trying to determine where the foul scent was coming from. He walked down the sidewalk still sniffing. Then he turned down a dark alley. He paused in the darkness, through which only he could see through with his enhanced vision, the smell was stronger here.  
  
He could just make out the unconscious figure at the very back of the alley; a pool of blood surrounded the girl like a crimson shadow. He walked over to her and knelt by her side. She was severely injured she needed medical attention soon or she could die from blood loss. He also noticed she was covered in sleek, golden fur, she had pointy ears, and a tail. Just like Elf, only her structure was more cat-like and her tail had no arrow-shaped end like Elf (Logan always prefers to Kurt as Elf, so in his head he probably thinks of him as Elf as well). It looked to him like he had finally found the unknown mutant that he had searched so long for.  
  
He took his shirt off and wrapped the limp, golden fur ball in it. As he carried her back to his motorcycle he wondered what his nickname for this one would be. Elf was taken already, so he would have to come up with a new one. Lil' Star maybe? No, too cocky... Star Girl? No, not original enough, that name has already been taken by a book.... Elf Girl? No, he doubted Elf would like that. Golden Furball... Thing? No... Cousin It? Definitely not....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Was it good? Was it sickeningly boring? PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! (Flames accepted.) 


	2. Tiger Eyes

A/N: Hello my people! Welcome back to my world of fantasy, romance, and fuzzy people! I thank those out there that like my story. Please, I bid, you to read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things. But alas, I must... I have no right to lay any sort of claim to any X-Men: Evolution stuff. Blah, blah, blah. But Rhita is all mine! Mine! MINE!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 1: Tiger Eyes  
  
All the students at the Xaviar Institute were feeling both excited and worried the next day when the discovery of the new mutant was announced at breakfast. They were all excited at the possibility of a new member but they were also concerned for the new girl's health. They had heard from Logan that she had been found in an alley in a rundown part of town. The professor told everyone to stay away from her room until they were sure that the girl was safe (well, as safe as a mutant can be).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three and a half hours after all the X-Men students had left for school the mutant girl awakened. Ororo stood over her with a worried, but friendly expression on her face.  
  
Ororo studied the girl's expression closely for a moment. She looked surprised at first, and then fear slowly crept into her golden furred face.  
  
Ororo was careful to make her voice sound friendly as she spoke. "Hello! We found you in an alleyway and brought you here to nurse you. Are you feeling okay, any pain?"  
  
The girl didn't answer. She sat up, never removing her gaze from Ororo's. Her eyes were a glittering golden color, just like the rest of her. She reminded Ororo of a golden statue that she had seen once in Egypt while on a mission for the professor. Ororo felt a wave of cold go through her spine under the girl's stare. She felt like the girl could see right through her, like she knew her every secret just by looking at her.  
  
The girl finally looked away to inspect the bandages around her middle where the wound was. Ororo relaxed, she wondered what this mutant's power was. Mind reading maybe? She had felt like the girl had been reading her mind when she had been looking at her.  
  
Ororo cleared her throat to speak. "So, what's your name?"  
  
The girl paused and looked up at her, Ororo had to fight herself not to cringe at the girl's intense stare. "I do not know my name, Wind Bringer. I have forgotten."  
  
Ororo furrowed her brows wondering what Wind Bringer meant. "You don't remember your name? Do you remember anything?"  
  
The girl thought for a moment, "I remember... a beast. He growled at me, and he had the ugliest nails. And he had big feet. He attacked me, and.... that's all I remember."  
  
"Well, you'll be safe here. Nothing is going to attack you here." Ororo jumped at the voice of Professor Xaviar. "So, you don't remember who you are? I think I can fix that."  
  
The girl did not flinch when the professor pressed his hand against her forehead. There was a moment of silence while the professor searched the girl's mind for memories of her past. And there was another moment of silence. And another, and another, and another, and another, and another...... and another.... and another....  
  
After many, many, many, many, many moments of silence the professor pulled away frowning. "That's strange. Her mind is completely blank. Except for the memory of Sabertooth attacking her. Nothing, not even a name."  
  
"So, that beast's name was Sabertooth?"  
  
Professor Xaviar answered the girl's question, "Yes, his name was Sabertooth. His means are rarely for the good. You will be safe from him here."  
  
The girl nodded, "I know. And you want me to stay here with you, right?"  
  
The professor looked surprised, "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
The girl smiled, "I just know. And I will tell you that I will stay here with you for the time being. Thank-you for taking me back here and nursing me back to health. I wish there was something I could do for you."  
  
Ororo blinked, she guessed that this girl's power was mind reading.  
  
The Professor spoke, "You don't have to do anything for us. If you don't remember your name, then perhaps there is a name that you would like to use until you recall your real name?"  
  
The girl thought for a moment, "I would like to call myself... Rhita... Ann... Kohlmann. And my code name will be... Tiger Eyes."  
  
"Very well then, Rhita. Ororo, go get her something to eat."  
  
Ororo walked out of the room looking over her shoulder at the strange girl who now called herself Rhita Ann Kohlmann. It was strange that the professor couldn't find any trace of her past in her mind. The professor should have been able to find what ever he wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the Xaviar students hurried back to the Institute after school, all of them were eager to find out how the new girl was doing. Scott was struggling with himself not to drive over the speed limit, he had heard the girl had been badly injured, but he was more interested in what she might look like. Jean had been flirting with that guy and had been ignoring him so he felt very left out and he needed to do something to get Jean back. Like make her jealous about a really hot girl he was dating, a very old and desperate strategy, but he had tried everything else.  
  
He pulled up in the long driveway of the Xaviar Institute and parked. Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt got out of the car calling thanks to Scott over their shoulders for driving them. Scott hurried after them.  
  
Inside the professor, Ororo, and Logan were waiting for them.  
  
"So, is the girl, like, okay?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She's fine, she only has to rest for a while. She said she is going to stay with us, and she is eager to meet all of you." The professor said, already turning around his funky, floating wheel chair to lead them to her room.  
  
All of them were a little surprised. They had expected they would have to convince her to stay with them. But everyone followed the professor up the stairs with the curiosity of kittens.  
  
The professor led everyone down the hall to a door at the very end. Ororo opened the door to a brightly lit room inside the voice of the beast (Isn't his name Hank or something? I can't remember.) and a musical laughter faded as the two occupants of the room turned their attention to the new arrivals.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Literally, they detached themselves from everyone's scull, grew little legs of their own, and walked away (don't worry, I'm just kidding).  
  
For in front of them sat a girl, maybe about 16 or 17 at most, coated in sleek, gold colored fur. She had a tail and pointy ears. Just like the Fuzzy Man himself, only she was a different color. Her eyes startled everyone most of all, soft, sparkling gold, as they examined the X-Men students carefully.  
  
"Um, hi! I'm Rhita!" The silence was finally broken by the sweet, melodious voice of Rhita.  
  
"She's. she's." Kurt was the most shocked of them all. He had never expected to see another person like him other than his mother.  
  
Rhita smiled, "Furry? Well, so are you so I don't see why you're so surprised." She played with a strand of blonde hair that spilled over her shoulder.  
  
Kurt blinked, he wondered how she knew that.  
  
Scott cleared his throat, "Well, um, the professor told us that you decided to stay. Ah, I'm Scott, this is Jean, Kitty, Evan, Rogue, and Kurt." He pointed to each person in turn. Then continued, "Ah, you said your name was Rhita? Um, you're welcome to stay here with us."  
  
Evan spoke catching on to Scott's plan to make the girl feel that they wanted to be her friends. "So, ah. What do you do?"  
  
A thoughtful expression came onto Rhita's face. "Um, I don't know how to explain it exactly. I can sort of understand a person, like know how they feel and stuff, just by looking at them. Like I can see their true self. It's weird. It's like I can see right into someone's soul and see them as they truly are. Um, I'm not sure how else to explain it. But I can see the souls of other things too, like trees, or flowers, or an animal."  
  
The professor looked puzzled, "So can you see the soul of something like a car?"  
  
The girl shook her head, "No, man-made things don't have souls. Only things that are actually living."  
  
"Oh, I see." The professor's face said the opposite though.  
  
There was a silence as the Xaviar students searched they're brains for something to say.  
  
"Did you know she loves Shakespeare? And poetry, and books, and science? She's a great poet you know!" Of course nobody knew this because they had only just met her, but they knew the beast (what the heck is his real name?) was only saying this to break the offending silence.  
  
Kitty joined in, "Really? I'm sure she'll get along great with you then!"  
  
The next to speak was Jean, "Yeah, he really likes all that stuff too, Rhita. He used to be the chemistry teacher at our school before he changed and came here."  
  
"Oh, he didn't tell me that." Rhita smiled, pleased that a friendly conversation was forming. She looked down shy suddenly, there had never been a time when people had actually tried to befriend her.  
  
"Well, if it's okay I've got to go. I've got a ton of homework to do." Evan trotted back down the hall toward his room.  
  
"Yeah, like, me too. Bye!" Kitty followed him.  
  
And then Rogue, "I've got to go too. I promised my friend to meet her at the Burger King."  
  
"I've got to go too. I've got some work to do in the Danger Room." Scott was the next to leave.  
  
Then Jean, "Ditto. See you later!"  
  
Kurt was the only Xaviar student left, "Ah, I got to go too. It was nice meeting you, Rhita." 'BAMF'  
  
Professor Xaviar turned to Rhita. "I hope you like it here. They're really very nice once you get to know them, they were just a little surprised to see you."  
  
"I know, they're very nice, all of you are. My power really comes in handy in times like these." She smiled.  
  
The professor nodded, "I'm sure it does. Now if you may excuse me I have some work to do."  
  
Rhita waved as the professor floated away in his wheelchair and Ororo closed the door.  
  
She turned back to the beast and restarted their conversation about books, poetry, and science.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review me!  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
Weary-Traveler: I know, the first chapter was kinda short. But it was a prologue and don't you hate those things when the just go on, and on, and on, for a gazillion pages? I do. My chapters tend to get longer as I get into the plot, I think the plot will begin in the next chapter, not sure though.  
  
Sakura Rain: You drew a character like my dear little Rhita? NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rhita's mine you hear??? I made her up! I didn't steal her from anyone! She's mine! Ya' hear me? Mine! Don't even bother trying to take her from me! She belongs to me! She's mine! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keep reviewing people! Oh, how I love reviews. **she's mine not yours Sakura Rain.** 


	3. Making Friends

A/N: Howdy Y'all! It seems like y'all pretty darn like this ol' story here, so I thought I'd finish it for ya'! Enjoy!  
  
My replies to reviewers, I thought I'd like to put it up front here, it is more convenient for me:  
  
Sera: Doesn't he have the funky wheelchair? Oh, well he has it in this fic I guess...  
  
Mary-Sue Hater #1: Well, a lot of other people like it. And it's only the first chapter, I haven't even begun the plot! And I'm trying to keep the majority of my readers happy, you are not the majority.  
  
Pyro: Thanx for the review!  
  
Firegirl: Well, Rhita is mine, and I am only protecting my little baby!  
  
Ner'ual of Say'lar: Thank-you!  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p: Thanx!  
  
Soul Eater: Thank-you! I know, I'm the greatest aren't I?  
  
Sakura Rain: Don't worry, you didn't offend me at all! I'm just really possessive of my ideas sometimes, and I understand that my Rhita and your Flick are two very different people. Thanks for the review! Keep review!  
  
ednra: Hey, ednra! Thanks for reviewing my story; I was waiting for you to!  
  
Geez... I got a lot of reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... You all know it anyway so why do I have to keep doing it?  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 2: Making Friends  
  
Rhita put the book of poetry that Hank had given her on the bedside table. She had been reading it for hours and she was bored of just sitting in bed while everyone else was busy somewhere else and she was all alone on a Saturday. She slipped out of bed, even though she had been told not to. Anyway, she felt fine. She walked across the lush, deep rug of flower designs. Rhita smiled, she loved flowers, actually she loved pretty much anything that had a soul, which was pretty much anything made by Mother Nature, the grand spirit that she could feel around her at all times. She opened the window and sat down on the window seat, the beautiful scents of the plants below her in the garden wafted in to her room on the soft May breeze. Rhita breathed deeply, taking in everything. The sweet little birds chirping in the trees and bushes, the soft speaking of the trees that sounded like leaves fluttering in the wind, and the faint, twinkling music of the flower fairies that only she could hear. She loved nature, and how it literally sang to her of its beauty and peace.  
  
She whistled to the birds, a quick and fluent language that very few could understand. She called to it in its own language to come to her, not commanding it, but asking it politely. Nature could not be controlled by any sort of force, only a humble question of courtesy could get it to do what you want.  
  
Three small bluebirds came to her. One alighted on her finger, one nestled into her lap, and one rested in her hair. Rhita smiled. The little birds twittered and chirped among themselves and at her; they seemed honored that she had chosen them to call upon.  
  
"Vho are you zupposed to be? Znow Vhite?"  
  
She jumped at the sudden sound and the bluebirds flew away startled.  
  
She turned her head to see the boy with the blue fur, had his name been Kurt? Or maybe it was Kirk?  
  
The boy shuffled his feet, "Ah, zorry if I ztartled you. I didn't mein to. I juzt thought you might be lonely een here, all by yourzelf, you know?"  
  
She smiled, "No, it's okay. I am kinda lonely anyway." She patted the red cushion next to her on the window seat as an indication for him to sit there.  
  
She didn't blink when he teleported to the spot. With mutants she could sense the power of a person, she thought their powers must be part of their spirit or something.  
  
"Zo, ah, vhat have you bein doing up here?"  
  
She shrugged, "Reading mostly. Hank gave me a huge pile of books so I wouldn't get bored. But all the poetry gets a little sour after a while."  
  
The boy nodded in understanding, that sounded right, his name was Kurt.  
  
"So, what is it like living here at the Xaviar Institute?" She might as well ask if she was going to live here.  
  
"Vell, ve go to zchool and ztuff like a regular kid, ve have homevork, tests, pop quizez. All that stuff. Then ve have theze training lezzons, to like, train uz to uze our povers properly and stuff." Kurt paused and shrugged, then continued, "Ve alzo have some sort of mizzion every onze and a vhile. Like, to go retrieve zome new mutant, or vight vith my parentz or zomething." He stopped.  
  
Rhita sensed a pang of shame in his spirit when he had said my parents. She tilted her head to one side, "Your parents? What is wrong with your parents if you're going off to fight them?"  
  
Kurt sighed, "I vas separated from zem vhen I vas an eenfant. I vas adopted by a family een Germany. Zen I came here and vound out zat zee two biggest enemies of zee X-Men were my real parents."  
  
She sucked in air through her teeth and made a hissing noise, "Harsh."  
  
Kurt nodded and sighed again, "Ah... Zo, you like birdz?"  
  
Rhita knew he was trying to change the subject, she could sense that he was uneasy about telling the story about his real parents. "Yeah, I like anything to do with nature. Plants, animals, water, air. Anything that has something to do with the Natural earth."  
  
"Ja, I'm a nature lover myzelf. Grew up on a farm een zee middle of zee wilderness."  
  
She nodded, "I can't remember where I grew up. But I would think that it would be somewhere remote, you know with my appearance I doubt I would have gone strutting around New York City."  
  
Kurt looked at his watch, "Ach, time for lunch. Vant to come down vith me?"  
  
She thought for a moment, Ororo had told her to stay in bed, but she was feeling fine anyway. She doubted it would hurt anything. "Okay."  
  
She stood up, not expecting for him to take her wrist and teleport them downstairs. She yelped, knowing that he could do it anytime he wanted was one thing, but having him do it to you was another. She had also sensed something, just for a split second, she had felt some sort of creature. An evil creature, which lived on the death of others. (Can you guess what that is?)  
  
"Zorry, I should have vwarned you." Kurt truly did sound sorry.  
  
"It's okay, you just startled me there." She smiled and played with a strand of blonde hair that hung over her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, c'mon! The dining room ees this vay!" He started to trot down the hall in a series of odd little hops, it looked weird to her but it was perfectly normal for him.  
  
Inside the room was a big oak table, at which already sat several of the Xaviar students. She sat down in between Kurt and a boy with dark skin, blonde hair, and was wearing pads on his elbows and knees. She couldn't quite put a finger on his name though.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you decided to join us, Rhita." She turned her head toward the sound to see a girl with red hair and was placing plates on the table with her powers. Hadn't her name been Jean? Yes, that was right, Jean.  
  
Rhita smiled back at Jean, "I thought it would be nice to associate with you all, I can't exactly stay cooped up in my room for the rest of my life."  
  
"Rhita! Didn't Ororo tell you to stay in bed?" Mr. McCoy sounded rather cheerful though.  
  
"Um, well, I'm feeling okay. And I was really bored. It can't hurt if I sit at the table and eat a little can it?"  
  
"No it can't. You may stay here and eat if you wish, Rhita." The voice of the professor came from behind Hank, and he moved aside so that everyone could see him.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
At that moment Ororo walked in, carrying several dishes of various foods. She opened her mouth to speak upon seeing Rhita. But the Professor interrupted her, "Miss Kohlmann has my permission, Ororo."  
  
Ororo closed her mouth and smiled, "I'm glad you decided to join us, Rhita." She set the dishes on the table and sat down in a chair next to Hank.  
  
Scott, Rogue, Logan, and Kitty entered the room.  
  
"Hey! You came downstairs finally! I was wondering if you were, like, shy or something." Kitty sat down in the seat across from her.  
  
"You don't have to worry, you are among friends here." And Scott sat down next to Jean.  
  
The guy with the blond hair next to her spoke while reaching for a plate filled with sandwiches. "Auntie O makes great food you know, dig in!"  
  
Just like that was the queue for everyone to begin lunch everyone started to eat, and along with the food everyone started to talk. Except, she noticed, Rogue, and Logan, they seemed to stay mostly to themselves.  
  
Rhita listened absent mindedly, she was trying to ignore her powers, which were constantly at work, and at the moment were threatening to overwhelm her with the feelings of everyone else.  
  
She jumped when a fuzzy finger poked her shoulder.  
  
Kurt seemed startled at her reaction, "Don't you vant to eat zomething?"  
  
"Ah, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oh, c'mon! You gotta be hungry, and Auntie O's food is really good! Take a bite, it's not like it's going to bite or something." Evan nudged her shoulder with his elbow.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to eat, why don't you talk? So, like, what do you usually do on Saturdays?" Kitty leaned toward her waiting for her to answer.  
  
Rhita shrugged, "I. Can't remember."  
  
Professor X spoke up, "I think Miss Kohlmann has some sort of a concussion. I couldn't find any sort of memory in her head."  
  
"Oh, zat's too bad. Muzt be hard not to remember enyzing." Kurt looked very sympathetic.  
  
Hank cleared his throat, "So, how do you remember the Shakespeare plays and other things?"  
  
"I don't know, I remember those, but I don't remember anything that actually happened in my life and stuff." She shrugged again. "Um, may I be excused?" Sensing everyone in the room was really getting to her now.  
  
The Professor nodded, "You may go, but are you feeling okay? You haven't eaten anything."  
  
"I'm fine. I just, need to go." She stood up and walked out of the room. She wandered down the hall till she reached a sitting room with big windows and a whole lot of cushy chairs and sofas she that she sunk into when she sat down. But she didn't want to sit down now. She needed to go outside, where she would feel safe.  
  
Outside in the garden she sat down on the lush grass in the shade of an oak tree. She leaned back against the ancient trunk already feeling her migraine begin subside. Being outside always comforted her, she felt like she belonged here, out in the wilderness, free as the wind.  
  
She reached out with her mind to the wind that was brushing her face, she could feel the presence of a great spirit, a spirit of freedom, a care free, yet one of the wisest of the greatest of the Earth: the spirits of water, land, fire, air (which was the one she was sensing at the moment), time (Yay for Father Time!), death (you know the Grim Reaper?), and of course, the spirit of all life, a.k.a. Mother Nature.  
  
She sighed feeling the soft breeze ruffle her hair and fur. She spoke to the wind, not with her voice but in her mind, nothing could hide from the wind, not even peoples thoughts.  
  
The wind spoke back, a soft whisper, "Do not greave, child, I have watched these people for a long time, just as I have watched everyone else in the world. And they are a special group. They are peace keepers, and I'm sure they will except you as one of them."  
  
She spoke again, "But, what if they don't like me? This is the only place that I am not... different. I'm like everyone else, I have special powers, and they have powers. And there is a person that has fur like me too."  
  
"Having powers is nothing to be ashamed of, child, neither is having fur. The wolf is not ashamed of his fur, he needs his fur to survive. The same is for the tiger, and the bear. Nothing is given to you for no reason, you maybe, have not found that purpose yet. But, child, you, I am sure have a great purpose to fulfill in this world."  
  
Rhita listened to the sighing voice of the wind, her headache was gone now, and she felt very content to sit there in the cool shade of the oak tree with sun shining above her in the sky.  
  
"Hey there! Like, what are you doing out here?"  
  
She jumped, she had not realized that Kitty had come up behind her. "Oh, hey."  
  
Kitty sat down beside her. "So, like, do you not like it here or something? I mean, like, why did you just leave the table like that, your feelings weren't hurt or anything like that right?"  
  
"Um, no. I just needed some time by myself."  
  
"Oh, so, you can't remember anything right?"  
  
Rhita nodded.  
  
"Bummer. That must be, like, totally harsh."  
  
Rhita sighed, "Yeah, I mean, all I can remember is this freaky guy named Saberthooth attacking me. But that's all."  
  
"Sabertooth? He's, like, a totally nasty guy. Magneto must have really wanted you or something, he usually doesn't send Sabertooth to retrieve new mutants."  
  
She felt a tickle in the back of her mind at the name Magneto. "Who is Magneto?"  
  
Kitty flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder, "Magneto is, like, our arch enemy. He wants to, like rule the world or whatever and he is really mean. He's also, like, Kurt's father. Oh, Kurt told you about him right?"  
  
"Um, not about Magneto in particular. He only told me that his parents are the enemies of the X-Men and that he was adopted by a family in Germany and all."  
  
"Oh. Don't tease him about it though, it really gets him down."  
  
Rhita nodded.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea! We can go get the prof. to give you a holo watch and then me and all the girls can show you around town! C'mon!"  
  
Kitty grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the institute. Rhita let herself be pulled along, she was busy wondering where exactly she had heard the name Magneto before, it sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite remember.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm gonna stop here because it's late and I am tired. I think I'll start the plot in the next chapter, yeah, that will be good place to start. 


End file.
